The Gundam Wing Pilots get pets^^
by Heather Tsouki
Summary: non-Yaoi, Yuri, Hentai...mild language.....It's Chibi-Heero's birthday and all of his friend are there....Everyone gets a pet... which turns into trouble for Wufei.....
1. Heero's Birthday Terror......

Gundam Wing Pilots get pets...^^  
  
By: Heather Tsouki  
  
Date: June 8, 2002  
  
Rated: G  
  
Warnings: HUMOR! Beware you may fall on your butt laughing!!^^  
  
  
  
It was Heero Yuy's birthday and all the Gundam Pilots were there. Heather Tsouki was talking to Quatre on the couch, Duo and Mandy were planning a prank, Wufei was calling everyone weak, and Trowa and Heero were playing a strategic game of chess while Sapphire watched.  
  
Sapphire: watches the game..."Good move Heero"  
  
Heero:"Can we open presents now?! I want to see my presents!" he began whinning to their babysitter, Demonika.  
  
Demonika: "Heero shut up! Yes you can open them now!"  
  
Heather: "Miss. Demonika, that wasn't nice to say to Heero" she said as she tugged on Demonika's shirt.  
  
Demonika: "Heather! I can say what I want! Now go sit down and wait!" she yelled at Heather who began crying and ran over to the couch again.  
  
Wufei: "Weak onna" he yelled at Heather.  
  
Quatre: " Wufei don't yell, it is bad enough she got yelled at by Demonika" he said as he patted Heather's back and tried to calm her down.  
  
Wufei:"hmph!" he went over to Trowa and finshed the game Heero had started with him.  
  
Duo&Mandy:They both come out holding a bunch of presents, even some for the other people. They ran over and set them on the floor and went to find Heero, who was yelling at Wufei for taking his spot.  
  
Heero: "I just left for a minute!"  
  
Wufei: "I won for you so there!"  
  
Demonika: "Boys stop that fighting! Now Heero, go over and open your presents now!" she said as she picked them up and seperated them.  
  
Wufei: Mutters "Weak baka onna." Walks over to his seat and sits down.  
  
Heero: "Alright....hn..." walks over to his seat and sits down infront of the presents. He grabbed a large one and noticed that there were 7 other presents labled to the others. "Hn..." hands the presents that belongs to the others to the other kids.  
  
Duo: Sits down next to Mandy and looks at the present Heero handed him. "Nani?"  
  
Heero: "Don't look at me! It seems all of us got one." gives Mandy hers as she sits next to Duo.  
  
Wufei: Shakes the box. "Weak box!"  
  
Heather:" Thank you Heero. Wufei don't shake the box.....there could be something fragle in it!" Wufei put the box down and said something but no one heard it. She sat down.  
  
Quatre:"hm...this thing is large. Wonder what is in it" sits down next to Heather.  
  
Sapphire: Sits between Wufei and Quatre. "Cool!"  
  
Trowa: "......." sits down next to Wufei and tilts his head.  
  
Demonika: " I'm the one who got you those presents. You may open them." she said as she sat down.  
  
Everyone: "Alright" they all open their presents.  
  
Heero:0.0 "What is this thing?!?" he had a iguana in his box, it hissed at him.  
  
Duo: :( "I got a turtle. Can I eat it?" picks it up and examines the shell. "Cool design though!" :D  
  
Trowa: Lefts up a bird cage. "............!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo: "what did he say?"  
  
Wufei: "He said 'I GOT A TALKING PARROT!!!!!!!!!!!" opens his. 0.0!!! "What the hell!"  
  
Demonika: "No Swearing!" Thwacks Wufei.  
  
Wufei: "Baka ONNA!" looks at the furry creature on his lap. "AHH! IT IS TOO KAWAII!!!!!! AHH! GET IT OFF!!!!!!! TOO KAWAII!!" Looks at the kitten. "Hm...I will name it 'NATAKU!'"  
  
Everyone else: -.-;;;  
  
Quatre: "Kawaii! Such a Kawaii puppy!" Holds up the golden lab.  
  
Heather: "Ahh! Kawaii!" has a cute little silver tabby.  
  
Mandy: o.o "KAWAII!!!!!!!!" Picks up the cute little black fruit bat. "BATTY!"  
  
Sapphire: "Cool! I got a puppy too!" holds up a black lab puppy.  
  
Everyone: "THANK YOU DEMONIKA!!!!!"  
  
Demonika:" Your welcome"  
  
Duo: "AHH! IT BIT ME!!!!!! MUST KILL KITTEN!" is next to Wufei's kitten.  
  
Wufei: "That is what you get." O.O He sees Duo has a hammer.  
  
Duo: Raises the hammer. "MUST DIE!!MUST DIE!!!!!"  
  
Wufei: Grabs the kitten away.  
  
Demonika: "DUO PUT THE HAMMER DOWN! DUO I SAID PUT THE HAMMER DOWN!!!!!!!" runs over and grabs the hammer from Duo.  
  
Duo: "IT MUST DIE!!!!!!" walks out of the room and come back with something behind his back.  
  
Trowa: "....."  
  
Bird:"....."  
  
Trowa: "..... ....!!!.... .. ... .... .. .....?"  
  
Heero: "SURE!!" gives Trowa the iguana and takes the parrot.  
  
Trowa:"......!!" plays with the iguana.  
  
Heero: gets bitten by the bird. "Omae o Korosu BIRD!!"  
  
Parrot: starts to fly around Heero's head saying "OMAE O KOROSU!OMAE O KOROSU! Ark! OMAE O KOROSU!OMAE O KOROSU!"  
  
Heero: o.o "OMAE O KOROSU!"  
  
Parrot: "OMAE O KOROSU!OMAE O KOROSU!OMAE O KOROSU!OMAE O KOROSU!OMAE O KOROSU!OMAE O KOROSU!"  
  
Quatre: "OH! Look there getting along" he said to Heather as they both watch there animals play. Both are girls.  
  
Heather: "I know! There so Kawaii!" Watches Kit Kat and Goldy play.  
  
Mandy: plays with her bat. The bat starts to talk and act like the real batty. O.O! "It can talk!!!!"  
  
Duo: "hehehe" has a chain saw and starts it up....aims it for the kitten.  
  
Wufei: "NOOO!!!!!! NATAKU!!!!!"  
  
Demonika: "Duo put the chain saw down! PUT IT DOWN NOW DUO!!!!!!! I MEAN IT!!!!!" runs over and tries to tug it from Duo's hands.  
  
Duo: tugs back " NOO!!!!! IT MUST DIE!!!!! IT BIT ME!!!!!!!"  
  
Wufei:" NOO!!!!" grabs his cat and runs.  
  
Duo: "DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" chases Wufei with the chain saw.  
  
Demonika: "DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!" chases Duo.  
  
Wufei: "NOOO!!!!!!" runs like hell.  
  
Sapphire: Plays with the puppy. "I think I will name you, Charcy" The puppy is a boy. "Duo don't step on my puppy! Demonika Wufei! WATCH IT!" sees Duo and the others almost step on her puppy.  
  
Puppy: "Yip!" Wufei steps on the puppy's tail.  
  
Sapphire: "WUFEI!!!!!!!!!!!!" chases them also, holding the puppy.  
  
Quatre: smiles and kisses Heather on the cheak. He blushes.  
  
Heather: Blushes bright red. Kisses him back.  
  
Heero: looks at the two love birds. "GET A ROOM"  
  
Heather: "hmph!" death-glares Heero which even frightens him.  
  
Heero: Steps back and goes and talks to Trowa.  
  
Trowa: "......?"  
  
Heero: "They were kissing....how sickning"  
  
Trowa: Laughs.  
  
Wufei: "MAXWELL STAY AWAY FROM MY NATAKU!!!!!!"  
  
Duo: "THE KITTEN MUST DIE!!!!!" chases them with the chain saw.  
  
Sapphire: "DUO WUFEI!!!!!! GET OVER HERE AND APOLOGIES TO CHARCY!!" chases the boys.  
  
Demonika: " Duo put the chain saw down. DUO PUT IT DOWN!!!" chases also.  
  
Heather: sits down and watches Quatre's and her pets play. "Kawaii!"  
  
Quatre: smiles "They are Kawaii arn't they?"  
  
Heather: "Yep!" giggles a bit an smiles.  
  
Heero: "hn......"  
  
Trowa:"....." looks at the iguana and plays with it.  
  
Sapphire: "DUO! WUFEI!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TOOO!!!!!!!!" she yelled. She is about 1 inch away from brining her Gundam out.  
  
Wufei: "AHHH!!!!!I have a weak onna and a braided baka on my tail trying to kill me and Nataku! NO YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME!!"  
  
Duo: "THE KITTEN MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!DIE!!!!!!!!!!" chases Wufei with the chain saw still, with it going in a up and down motion, and is on!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC..............^^;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: My friend is doing part two.....hope you like! ^^ Hehehe! I will be making a hole bunch of FFs. I do not own Gundam Wing and Mandy, Demonika, and Sapphire are my friends characters. Hm.....I think I will do a chibi story about me going to the doctors to get my toncels out. hehe I am really getting them out on June 13th.  
  
06-12-02 


	2. Terror goes on

Disclaimer: I do not own GW, nor anybody else 'cept my character Mandy. No takee, takee and I shove W0C's buster rifle up your ass and fire it =.=; no takkeee.....  
  
A/N: 2nd part i'm writing for Heather, FINALLY!!  
  
Trowa: petting the iguana still "..."  
  
Wufei: runs past Trowa causing him to spin really really fast  
  
AHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM NATAKU!  
  
Duo: MuAH HA HA HA HA!!! THE GOD OF DEATH IS BACK FROM HEEEEEEE-ck..  
  
Demonika: Watch your mouth young man!  
  
Duo: stops and holds the chainsaw behind him innocently sowwwyyy.. gives her puppydog eyes  
  
Heero: thwacks Duo  
  
Duo: ITAI! Wha the hell was that for?!  
  
Demonika: I SAID WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!  
  
Heero: Oops... reflex..  
  
Duo: mutters  
  
Mandy: runs up and hugs Heero HAPPY BIWRF DAY!  
  
Heero: ....  
  
All: Eewwwwww....  
  
Demonika: No making out on Heero's birthday ALOUD!!  
  
All: BIWRF DAY!!!  
  
Demonika: ¬¬  
  
Wufei: pets Nataku happy happy joy joooyy...  
  
Duo: NATAKU!!  
  
Wufei: AHH!! runs and trips over his empty box WEAK BOX!!  
  
Duo & Mandy: begin singing Who's got da WEAK BOX?!! Wu! Wu! Wu-man! Who's got da weak box?! Wu! Wu! Wu-man!  
  
Wufei: Bakas!  
  
Heero: She is not...  
  
Leiko: jumps in SOWWWY!!! I wate...  
  
Mandy: runs over and hugs Leiko WEIKO!!  
  
Leiko: @.x owie  
  
Demonika: CALM DOWN!!!  
  
Heather: NO!  
  
Quatre: Don't fight guys...  
  
Heero: Shut up Quatre..  
  
Sapphire: Don't tell him to shut up, Heewwo!!  
  
Duo: YEAH!  
  
Heero: Bakas...  
  
Wufei: holds up picket KILL HEERO! KILL HEERO!  
  
Duo: does too KILL HEERO!  
  
Demonika: Wufei.. Duo....Heero can't die...  
  
Parrot: begins flying around KILL HEERO! KILL HEERO!! KILL HEERO!!! RAARRRRK too-too... PRETTY BIRDE KILL HEERO!!!  
  
Mandy: sweatdrop  
  
Heero: NO!  
  
Duo: YES!  
  
Saphire: YES!  
  
Demonika: SHUT UP!  
  
Quatre: Stop fighting guys... pweeassee  
  
Heather: Awww, it's okay Quatre... hugs him  
  
All: EEwwwww...  
  
Sapphire: NO! hugs Quatre 'Tis otaaay Quatre..  
  
Heather: death glares  
  
Sapphire: ditto  
  
Duo: GLARE-A-THON!!!!  
  
Wufei: petting Nataku good Nataku.. yesh yesh.. wittle nataku.. weeee knooww, der alllll WEAK BAKAS!! gets hit in the face with his box WEAK BOX!!!  
  
Demonika: That's what you get..  
  
Wufei: Kasuka onna.. mutters  
  
Leiko: glmops Duo WAi-wai!! Goddess of Death is back from HEEELLL!!  
  
Demonika: ¬¬ i'm GoD...  
  
Leiko: Goddess...  
  
Demonika: GoD! Godess of DEATH!!  
  
Mandy: stands up and poses No, I'MMM Goddess of Death cause i'm Duo's SISTER!! cute smile  
  
Duo: Get a life...  
  
Leiko: No kidding..  
  
Mandy: Jealous..  
  
Duo: Nu-huh!!!  
  
Leiko: still hugging Duo  
  
Trowa: .....!!!  
  
Heero: WHA'D HE SAY?!  
  
Mandy: gets blown over by Heero's yell @_@  
  
Duo: YOU BAKA!! You blew my sister over!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Duo: Ah well, we know you full of hot air...  
  
Heero: glare  
  
Trowa: ....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: WHAT THE HELL IS HE SAYING?!?  
  
Demonika: WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!!  
  
Duo: Owie..  
  
Trowa: points to Sapphire and Heather  
  
Everybody looks to Sapphire and Heather  
  
Quatre: slowly backs away from the two  
  
Heather: DIEEE!!  
  
Sapphire: DIEE BITCH!!  
  
Demonika: I SAIIIDDD WATCH YOUR-  
  
Wufei: thwacks her ¬¬ shut up onna.  
  
Demonika: mutters time out..  
  
Duo: MAKE ME!!  
  
Mandy: I didn't do it!!!  
  
Duo: looks over at Mandy ...  
  
Mandy: Erm... reflex..  
  
Leiko: Maybe we should try to stop them..  
  
Sapphire and Heather are in a dust cloud battling, fists and feet flying in and out of view, BANGS, POWS, and THWACKS are heard  
  
Trowa: o.o  
  
Wufei: WEAK PARROT!!  
  
Parrot: Kill Heero! Kill Heero!  
  
Heero: shoots the parrot with his squirt-gun  
  
Parrot: KILL HEERO! KILL HEERO!!! RAARRRRRK-gets thwacked  
  
Wufei: Shut up onna..  
  
Heero: It's a boy!!!  
  
Parrot: Kill Wufei! Kill Heero!  
  
Wufei: ...it's out to get us..  
  
Heero: No it's not.  
  
Duo: YES IT ISSS!!! IT ISSS!!!!  
  
Parrot: MYUAH AH AH AHAH !!!  
  
Duo: ....runs like hell  
  
Heero: runs too  
  
Trowa: !!!!!....'!!  
  
Wufei: What the hell is he saying?!  
  
Demonika: WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!  
  
Leiko: YEAH!!!  
  
Wufei: Weak onnas...  
  
Mandy: gets hit by the parrot  
  
Parrot: RARRRRK  
  
Mandy: @_@ na no daaaaa.. falls over  
  
Heero: Nooooo...  
  
Demonika: Break it up you two..  
  
Heero: mutters damn melodractic scenes..  
  
Mandy: I thought they were fun..  
  
Duo: Obviously not.  
  
Mandy: That was lame.  
  
Duo: DON'T STEAL MY LINE!!! whips out chainsaw  
  
Mandy: O_O... ooh look! THERES NATAKU!!  
  
Duo: turns and runs off after Nataku DIEE!!  
  
Wufei: NOOOOO!! runs after Duo  
  
Sapphire: has stopped  
  
Heather: has stopped too  
  
Sapphire: ...they still haven't apologized for hurting CHARCY!!!  
  
Heather: That's right.. chases Duo, Wufei, Nataku  
  
Sapphire: DITTO!!! ditto  
  
Quatre: 5 down...  
  
Mandy: 5 to go!  
  
Heero: There's ten of us?  
  
Mandy: counts her fingers nope.. 11...  
  
Heero: ....  
  
Demonika: ....  
  
Quatre: cough anyways...  
  
Dustin Miller: appears ...what the hell...  
  
Heather: Stops and turns AHHH!!!!! IT's Dustin buttface Miller!  
  
Dustin: Go eat cat..  
  
Heather: ¬¬ whips out mini-buster rifle  
  
Leiko: That's mine...  
  
Heather: MINE!!! runs off after Dustin, shooting like crazy  
  
Sapphire: sneaks over to Quatre and hugs him  
  
Quatre: ...  
  
Heather: turns and shoots at Sapphire, missing and hitting Quatre in the stomach, knocking him out  
  
Sapphire: NOooooo  
  
Heather: damn..  
  
Demonika: WATCH YOUR MOUTH DAMNIT!!  
  
Heather: ¬.¬ shoots Demon  
  
Demonika: @_@  
  
Mandy: She's gone zero!!! RUN FOR THE BORDER! runs  
  
Heero: ...come back...  
  
Mandy: gone  
  
Sapphire: Noooooooo..... cries over Quatre  
  
Quatre: twitching like a half-dead cockroach  
  
Leiko: ROACH!! goes to step on the roach  
  
Quatre: twitch  
  
Leiko: squish  
  
Quatre: x.x  
  
Heather: shoots Mandy way over there  
  
Mandy: fried  
  
Demonika: cough put the.. twitch mini-rifle down.. cough  
  
Heather: AHAHA!! HAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Quatre: twitch  
  
Leiko: Thought I squished you...  
  
Quatre: I AM INVINCIBLE!!! jumps up and whips out 2 mini heat sorters MUAHAHAH!!  
  
Heather: MUAHAHHA!!  
  
Sapphire: Scary...  
  
Leiko: No shit...  
  
Demonika: GOD DAMNIT YOU IDIOTS!! GODDESS OF HELL IS BACK AGAIN!!  
  
Heero: No..really..  
  
Demonika: nods  
  
Heero: ... grabs the parrot and runs  
  
Parrot: KILL HEERO! KILL HEERO!!  
  
Heero: OMAE O KOROSU!!!  
  
Parrot: OMAE O KOROSU HEERO!!!  
  
Heero: ....baka bird...  
  
Parrot: BAKA OMAE O KOROSU HEERO!!!  
  
Relena: runs in HEEEWWWWOOO!!  
  
Heero: twitch  
  
Leiko: ROACH!!! runs over to Heero  
  
Heero: AHHH!!!! runs  
  
Relena: runs after him HEEWWWO!! starry eyes you've come to save meeee-  
  
Parrot: OMAE O KOROSU!!!  
  
Relena: Aww how kawaaaii....  
  
Parrot: flap flap  
  
Relena: HEERO!! It looks like you!!!  
  
Heero: ....  
  
Trowa: ...!!!  
  
Heero: I KNOW SHE'S HERE!!!  
  
Relena: who...?  
  
Demonika: mutters you...  
  
Relena: Oooohhhh... GIMME THE PARROT!!!  
  
Parrot: .... OMAE O KOROSU!  
  
Relena: turn on ^_^ how kawaii!!!! pets the parrot  
  
Parrot: ...bites her finger and stays latched  
  
Relena: OWWIEE! OW OW OW!! HEERO!!! HELP MEE!!! it's KILLING MEE!!  
  
Heero: W00T! W00T! THE BIRDIE'S CHOMPING!!!  
  
Duo: runs back and into Heero AHHH!!!!!  
  
Heero: AHHHH!!!  
  
Relena: ...OWWWIEEE!!!  
  
Duo: Did we forget something? hides the chainsaw  
  
Nataku: runs by  
  
Duo: runs after it COME BACK HERE!!  
  
Wufei: NOOO NATAKUUUUU!!  
  
Mandy: comes back damn melodramatic scenes..  
  
Relena: AHHHHHHH!! OW OW OW runs around  
  
Mandy: ...o.0  
  
Leiko:...0.o  
  
Wufei: stops when he comes back and points  
  
All: looks in that direction  
  
Wufei: MADE YA LOOK!!!  
  
All: ...  
  
Demonika: Shut up..  
  
Wufei: thwacks her Baka onna..  
  
Demonika: mutters why do I get thwacked...  
  
Heero: gets thwacked ow...  
  
Wufei: MUAAHAHA!!!! NATAKU WILL RULE ALLLL!!!  
  
Duo: No she wont..  
  
Demonika: GODDESS OF DEATH WILL!!  
  
Duo: NOO!! THE GOD OF DEATH WILL!!  
  
Mandy: NOO!! SOUTOUMEGAMI WILL!!  
  
Wufei: thwacks her  
  
Mandy: OW! ¬¬ damnit..  
  
Demonika: WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!  
  
Trowa: .... hides behind Demonika  
  
Leiko: chicken...  
  
Duo: WHERE?!! looks around  
  
Mandy: chiiiicckkennn.. @_@  
  
Heero: .... she scares me..  
  
Relena: HEWWWO!!! GET THIS DAMN PARROT OFF ME!!  
  
Heero: .. okay.. gets it off her  
  
Relena: Ohh Hewo! your myyy Hewwwwooo *_* hugs him  
  
Mandy: BACK OFF BAMBI!  
  
Relena: ...bambi's cute..  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Mandy: Your not cute!  
  
Relena: Am too!^-^  
  
Mandy: Heero's a bambi...  
  
Heero: ....  
  
Relena: I AGREE!~!!  
  
Mandy: ME TOOO!!!  
  
Wufei: thwacks them both SHUT UP WEAK ONNAS!  
  
Mandy: runs after Wufei  
  
Relena: ditto  
  
Heero: phew...  
  
Parrot: RARRRK!! Kill heero! Omae o korosu! Baka HEERO!! HEEEEWWWOOOO!!!  
  
Heero: twitches  
  
Leiko: ...the parrot has been hanging around Relena...  
  
Heero: ¬¬ how could you tell? sarcastic  
  
Leiko: I dunno.. whistle  
  
Duo: MAUAHAHA!! runs back  
  
Wufei: runs by.. AGAIN AHHH  
  
Relena & Mandy: chasing Wufei, chainsaws and Katanas at hand  
  
Demonika: OKAY ALL!!! TIME TO END THIS AND GO HOME!! ALL OF YOU!!!  
  
Duo: sniffle but your our baby sitter..  
  
Heero: You came back..?  
  
Duo: Yeah.. sorta..  
  
Mandy: He's not all the way here though...  
  
Duo: thwack  
  
Mandy: duck  
  
Duo: thwack  
  
Mandy: duck  
  
Quatre: has settled down  
  
Sapphire: scary.. drinks tea  
  
Quatre: TEA!! MUAHAHA!!!  
  
Heather: hides  
  
Quatre: aHAHH!! ALL YOUR TEA ARE BELONG TO ME!!!!  
  
Sapphire: ... runs off with tea  
  
Leiko: Chicken? Where?  
  
Duo: That was lame...  
  
Leiko.. NANI?!  
  
Duo: Was talking to Heather and Sapphire..  
  
Leiko: Oh.. hugs him  
  
All: Eewwww...  
  
Parrot: OMAE O KOROSSSUUU! HEWWWO!!!!  
  
Relena: chasing Wufei  
  
Mandy: ditto  
  
Wufei: falls flat on his face  
  
Mandy & Relena: trip over Wufei all falls over too  
  
Heero: ...that's embarrasing...  
  
Trowa: .....!!!!!!!!  
  
Demonika: WHAT?!?  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Demonika: mutters scene end..  
  
lights go off  
  
Demonika: what the hell..  
  
All: DUUUUOOO!!!  
  
Duo: snickering  
  
Heero: trips over Wufei, Relena, and Mandy @_@  
  
Leiko: Snickers  
  
Duo: trips over Nataku and onto the others  
  
Leiko: ... DOGGIE PILE!! jumps on them  
  
Heero: ow..  
  
Wufei: @_@  
  
Mandy: cough  
  
Relena: twitch  
  
Leiko: ROACH!!  
  
Relena: No.. i'm a friend..  
  
Sapphire: jumps on too MUAHAH!!!  
  
Quatre: shakes his head  
  
Heather: We're still sane..  
  
Quatre: ...  
  
Trowa: .. !!!  
  
Parrot: OMAE O KORO-gets thwacked  
  
Demonika: shut up bird..  
  
Parrot: Hn..  
  
Quatre: Not sane ANYMORE!! WEEE! jumps on the pile too  
  
Heather: ...traitor...  
  
Demonika: No shit..  
  
Heather: shrugs and jumps inYIPIE!!!!  
  
Demonika: END!!!!  
  
the cartoon-gundam credit scene falls down onto the stage  
  
Heero: pops through the circle  
  
Heero: Th-Th-Thats alllll FOLKS! mutters  
  
Trowa: pops in and gives peace sign  
  
Wufei: yells in background MAXWEELLL!!!!  
  
~~~End~~~ A/N: Okay, how was that? Long? Yeah, I thought so.. snickers 


End file.
